


【翻译】从前有一个愿望 Once Upon A Wish

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Eventual Malora, F/F, Fluff, Interspersed with a few angsty bits, movie-compliant, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 玛琳菲森没有送奥萝拉生日礼物。 相反，每年她都能满足自己的一个愿望。





	1. 17岁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once Upon A Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902000) by [Soofdope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soofdope/pseuds/Soofdope). 

当那个长着翅膀的女人进入视野时，奥萝拉的脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容。 “玛琳菲森！” 她大喊出声，于是一对翅膀伸展开来作为回应。

奥萝拉跑了过去。她很快就越过了边界线，毫无预警地抱紧了精灵。玛琳菲森愣了一会儿，不知怎么忘了这位年轻的女王喜欢身体接触。过了一会儿，她的记忆恢复过来，她屈服于那种触摸，深情地用双臂环抱着那个喘着粗气的女孩。

“我太想你了，”奥萝拉在梅尔菲森的肩膀上叹了口气。重建斯蒂芬国王留下的王国是一项艰巨的任务，在过去的一年里，奥萝拉被迫远离摩尔王国，这远远超出了她的期望。自从她最后一次见到玛丽菲森已经是三十七天以前了，而自从她最后一次在她认为属于她的地方过夜已经是二十八天以前了。

奥萝拉知道这只是暂时的，她所有的努力都是为了确保，再过几年，斯蒂芬国王留下的可怕的遗产就会消失，她将再次被允许按照自己的意愿在摩尔人和人类世界之间分配时间。尽管她不断地提醒自己这一点，但是，每当她被迫长时间与人类呆在一起时，她还是无法阻止自己想念摩尔人：她的姑姑们，自从第一天晚上玛琳菲森带她穿过荆棘墙以来，她已经结交了许多朋友；甚至只是在摩尔人中漫步，感受着周围的魔力，那种几乎切实的感觉就是每一件事物都是活生生的，都在呼吸。每当她被困在人类的黑暗城堡里时，她都非常想念摩尔人。但最重要的是，她想念玛琳菲森。

“我也想你，小怪物。”

听到这个绰号，奥萝拉脸上露出了开心的笑容。

“你最近怎么样？” 玛琳菲森问道，把一些散落的头发拢到奥萝拉耳朵后面，然后退后一步，结束了这个拥抱。 她向森林走去，不用回头看，就知道女王跟在后面。

“不错，”奥萝拉本能地回答，脸色阴沉起来。 “一切都比我想象的慢得多，而且城堡非常……”她努力想找到一个合适的词。 “冷，”她决定。 “而你不在那里。” 然后她看着 玛琳菲森，当她凝视着悲伤的眼睛时，她的微笑消失了。 “不过，大多数人都很友好，”她试着说。 “我认为他们很高兴斯蒂芬国王已经去世，他们不必看到他们的士兵上战场，他们愿意接受与摩尔人的联盟，即使他们仍然有点害怕未知。” 她给了玛琳菲森一个微笑，但没有得到回应。

“但我们还是谈点别的吧。毕竟，今天是我的生日。”她的样子变成了充满希望的样子，很高兴终于看到一个小小的微笑突破了精灵冷冰冰的面孔。

“我听说人类通常在生日那天收到礼物，”玛琳菲森说。她等到奥萝拉点头才继续。“我没有礼物送给你。”

“哦，没事——”奥萝拉开始说，然后玛琳菲森看了一眼，表示她还没说完。

“但是，如果你有什么愿望——任何愿望——只要是我能够给予的，你就可以得到。”

他们默默地走了一会儿，奥萝拉沉思起来。

她突然停了下来，“我能摸摸你的翅膀吗? ”

玛琳菲森奇怪地看着她。

“你摸过我的翅膀很多次。”

“不，是你用翅膀摸到了我，”奥萝拉反驳道，“就像之前我们拥抱的时候。但我从来没有真正碰过它们。”

玛琳菲森的脸上混杂着迷惑和爱意。她完全信任奥萝拉，这是她找到信心给奥萝拉实现愿望的唯一原因，但是她的一小部分——从未从斯特凡的背叛中完全恢复过来的那一部分——仍然想象着奥萝拉被人类的贪婪所占据，要求财富或权力，或两者兼而有之。

“这就是你的愿望? ”她问道，眉头紧锁。

奥萝拉热烈地点点头，似乎没有意识到梅琳菲森的怀疑。

“那好吧。”

玛琳菲森转过身来，稍稍展开了翅膀。

奥萝拉试探性地抬起手，轻轻地把一只手放在玛丽菲森右翼的利爪上，慢慢地沿着它向外滑过。玛丽菲森回头看了看，发现奥萝拉完全沉浸在她手上的动作上，她伸直手掌，沿着羽毛梳理。

虽然很难不随着触摸靠近她，但是当奥萝拉继续用她的手指轻轻在翅膀上游走时，玛丽菲森还是设法站稳了脚跟。

“她们太漂亮了，”她说，沿着翅膀边缘抚摸，然后对左边的翅膀也如法炮制。

最后她转身站在玛琳菲森的右后方。她的指尖在玛琳菲森的裙子上拖曳着，她的手其余部分触到了翅膀的根部。

玛丽菲森愣住了。

“怎么了? ”奥萝拉问道，马上拿开了手。

“没什么，”玛琳菲森僵硬地回答，然后稍微放松，“只是有点敏感。”

“哦，”奥萝拉回答道，心里想着她的翅膀被切断的地方可能还有点酸痛，即使一年前她们神奇地重新连接上了。

“对不起，我不是故意要伤害你的。”

“你没有，小怪物，”玛丽菲森向她保证。她收起翅膀，转过身来，安慰地看了一眼金发女子。

“谢谢你，”奥萝拉说，“谢谢你让我这么做。”

这让玛琳菲森笑起来，她的动作看起来既非常美丽，又有点吓人。 “你是我见过的最奇怪的人类。”

“我会把这话当作一种恭维，”奥萝拉说，她扬起下巴，装出一副冒犯的样子，脸上仍露出了灿烂的笑容。“那么，我的阿姨们真的给我织了一条巴尔萨泽那么高的围巾吗? ”

“哦，是啊，”仙女回答说，“他可以把围巾绕在他的脖子上，它仍然会拖着穿过地面。 你可以用它包住全身。两次。”

“也许我会的，”奥萝拉笑着说。

“哦，太好了。然后你终于不会再抱怨寒冷要我用我的翅膀来裹住你了。”

奥萝拉笑了起来，“那是不可能的。”

玛琳菲森希望这不会发生。


	2. 18岁

在她十八岁生日的那天早晨，奥萝拉骑着马来到了这里。当她看到精灵站在她面前的树上时，她兴奋地向玛琳菲森挥手。像往常一样，一对长长的棕色翅膀伸展开作为回应，于是奥萝拉催促她的马加快速度。

“玛琳菲森! ” 她一下马就大喊着，扑向精灵。

“你好啊，奥萝拉，”玛琳菲森深情地回答，双臂和双翼搂住这位年轻女子的身体，并吻了吻她的脑袋。“生日快乐，我的小怪物。”

他们肩并肩地走进摩尔王国，互相聊起过去几个星期发生的事情。玛丽菲森提到人鱼的诞生，一只叫做雅思敏健康的人鱼女孩的出生，以及由地精引起的地貌变化，这些都是她需要协调的。奥萝拉提到打算拆除她的城堡，建造一个更小的新城堡，不那么寒冷和黑暗，也许离摩尔人更近一点。旧城堡的石头可以用来建造新房子或者修复现有的家园，而新城堡的建造将为她的人民提供许多就业机会。虽然还没有做出具体的决定，但奥萝拉的语气充满了希望。玛琳菲森知道她有多不喜欢她现在在人类世界的家。

他们到了河边，沿河逆流而上，朝着奥萝拉称为阿姨的三个仙子走去。

“你这次为什么带了一匹马来？”沉默了一会儿之后，玛丽菲森问道。奥萝拉以前从未骑马到过这里，尽管这大大缩短了她从城堡到摩尔王国的路程。

“我得带点东西，”奥萝拉回答，远远地指着那匹马。玛琳菲森转过头来，发现一个包着布的物体从马鞍袋里探出头来。她能看出奥萝拉在打什么鬼主意，但是她知道自己不该好奇，于是改变了话题，用刚刚路过的松果战士的轶事来逗奥萝拉，还有他们是如何因为极度忠诚而闻名于整个摩尔人的。奥萝拉总是非常渴望听到摩尔王国和其中生灵的消息，无论什么时候只要精灵愿意把新的消息告诉她，她都会认真地听着玛丽菲森的每一句话。

他们很快就来到了蓝蝶仙子、绿蕨仙子和红叶仙子所谓的家，现在他们不再被迫维持人类的身体，住在人类王国的小屋里。玛丽菲森保持着距离，飞向附近的瀑布，瀑布流向一个大湖里，她的借口是要和那里的水精灵讨论一些事情。虽然玛琳菲森已经不那么公开地嫌弃奥萝拉的阿姨们了，但她们之间的关系仍然紧张，一句无意的傲慢评论或者小仙子们的笨拙行为都足以让玛琳菲森抓狂。

她们一如既往地混乱可爱，骄傲地向奥萝拉展示一双不配套的手织袜子，其中一双是蓝色和黄色的，明显比粉色和橙色的长。他们准备了一次野餐，有各种各样的浆果和坚果，对奥萝拉来说，并不是所有的都能吃。她选择不提这件事，而是不断地感谢他们送给她周到的礼物和美味的饭菜。当她注意到玛琳菲森在后面显得越来越无聊时，她宣布了自己准备离开。她答应在她不得不回到人类王国之前的那天晚些时候回来。

奥萝拉信心十足地往回走，过了河，又继续往森林里走去。她拒绝告诉玛琳菲森她到底要去哪里，精灵也没有问，她怀疑这一切都是她的秘密计划的一部分。令玛琳菲森吃惊的是，她被带到了她每天晚上睡觉的那棵花楸树下。迪亚瓦栖息在一根较低的树枝上，清理着自己的羽毛。

“你能把他变成人类吗？” 奥萝拉问，只是有点太天真了，不可能不是别有用心。玛琳菲森现在确实很好奇，想知道这些秘密是怎么回事。她照做了，在他变成人形时几乎没有看一眼迪亚瓦，他因为体重的变化而跌倒，手脚笨拙着地。

“先给我一个警告真的很难吗？”他愤慨地问，掸去手上的灰尘。

“哦，你好，奥萝拉! ” 然后他抬头看着那个年轻的女人， “生日快乐！”

奥萝拉谢过他，然后又转向玛丽菲森。

“我在想我能不能再实现一个生日愿望，就像去年一样。”

“你当然可以，”玛丽菲森立刻回答，认为自己还没有提及这个是非常愚蠢的。她的表情很快发生了变化，迷惑地扬起一边眉毛。当奥萝拉整个脸都亮起来的时候，她有点担心，奥萝拉的眼里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒，让玛琳菲森不能信任当下的情况。

“那么我想和你跳舞！”奥萝拉说，几乎激动得浑身颤抖。

“你想跳舞吗？ ”玛丽菲森怀疑地重复道。

“是的，跳舞！”奥萝拉又说了一遍，比第一次兴奋多了。然后她皱起了眉头。“你知道什么是跳舞吧？”

玛丽菲森恼火起来，“我当然知道什么是跳舞。我只是担心你跟不上。”

“真的吗？” 奥萝拉回答道，正希望得到这样的回答。“那么，我想我们只能拭目以待了。”

“好吧，”玛琳菲森同意了， “但我们没有音乐。”

“哦，一切都搞定了，”奥萝拉边说边走向她的马。她从鞍囊里拿出包着布的东西，解释说迪亚瓦可以为他们弹奏琵琶。

玛丽菲森惊讶地扬起一条眉毛。“我不知道你会演奏乐器，”她对乌鸦说。迪亚瓦抬起下巴，好像受到了侮辱，“我有很多才能。”

“你把它们藏得好好的，”玛丽菲森开玩笑地反驳道，奥萝拉澄清说她一直在教他怎么玩。当奥萝拉把琴递给他时，他接过琴，弹了几个音符，显然是想用他的新技能给玛丽菲森留下深刻印象。

“我们从双人舞开始好吗？”奥萝拉问道。

“什么？”玛琳菲森问道。

“你不知道吗？ ”

玛琳菲森皱起了眉头。

“没关系，”奥萝拉很快说，“我会教你的。”

精灵完全糊涂了，但允许奥萝拉向她展示这个所谓舞蹈的步伐。

“所以我们像这样开始，彼此对面。然后——我将跳男士部分，所以我——”

玛丽菲森皱起了眉头，这个动作在她看来是如此陌生，以至于奥萝拉几乎没有想到她会这么做。

“为什么一定要有男性的角色？”精灵问道。

“我真的不知道，”奥萝拉第二次承认。“我想就是这样的，”她耸了耸肩继续说道。“但这真的无关紧要。所以我鞠了个躬，然后我们像这样握住对方的手，然后转向那边。”

奥萝拉继续解释着所有的步伐，一边说一边展示给精灵看。玛琳菲森觉得这一切都非常拘谨僵硬，一点也不像她以前跳的那种舞。

“我的胳膊在这里该怎么办？ ”当奥萝拉解释完另外几个腿部动作后，她问道。

“哦，没什么，真的，”奥萝拉回答， “抓住我的手，另一只放在你的胯部。”

当他们过了一遍全部舞步后，奥萝拉建议，他们可以半速再来一次。当玛琳菲森立刻把所有事情都做对时，她鼓掌了。精灵坚持说这真的没有那么难，这次他们应该伴着音乐做。随着奥萝拉的点头，迪亚瓦开始弹奏合适的曲调，她们开始跳舞，奥萝拉笑得很开心，而玛琳菲森毫不费力地跟上。

这支舞结束后，奥萝拉教会了她其他一些显然在人类中风靡一时的舞蹈。他们都同样僵硬，有点傻傻的，只有几个舞步但重复几分钟，通常需要直直的挺背，几乎不允许任何手臂动作。其中一种叫做孔雀舞的慢舞，对她来说只不过是一种非常特殊的步态，但奥萝拉似乎真的很喜欢这些舞蹈，不过玛丽菲森乐意看到她这么快乐。在最初的几次之后，她确实开始建议加入一些微妙的变化，这样她就可以更多地用她的手臂和翅膀。

过了一会儿，玛琳菲森提议他们现在跳一些真正的舞蹈。于是她们需要一种不同的音乐来表演她心目中的舞蹈时，她飞去找来摩尔人民中的一些生灵。她和风精灵们一起回来，他们能放大和控制风的声音；妖精们有节奏地敲击石头；树叶精灵们从花朵和其他植物中制作音乐，这些植物听起来非常像弦乐器；还有树卫兵们，他们低沉的嗡嗡声伴奏着。

这声音是如此优美，当玛丽菲森落在她身边时，奥萝拉几乎忘记了这支管弦乐队的目的。

“你准备好了吗? ”高个精灵微笑着问道。

“等等，你还没教我舞步呢。”

“没有舞步，奥萝拉。只要让音乐引导你，做感觉自然的事，”她指引道。然后她向乐队点点头，乐队奏出了一首和谐欢快的歌曲。玛琳菲森闭上眼睛，开始随着音乐移动，慢慢地开始感觉到歌曲的节奏和细微差别，她舞动胳膊和翅膀，然后随着歌曲加速，让整个身体投入到音乐中。她睁开眼睛，看到她的舞伴笨拙地站在她面前，几乎不动。玛丽菲森停下来，握住奥萝拉的手。

“好吧，闭上眼睛。”她命令道，奥萝拉照办了。

“现在听音乐，”玛丽菲森继续轻轻地说。“感受它。试着将这种感觉化为己用，然后随着它动起来。这对每一个人都不是一样的，所以不要担心我在做什么。只要找到音乐想要你做的任何事情，然后去做。没有对错之分。”

她听到奥萝拉深吸了一口气。然后她们都静止不动，闭上双眼，奥萝拉专注于她周围的声音。慢慢地，她开始舞动，玛琳菲森嘴角露出一个笑容，她感觉到她们牵着的手在动。她睁开眼，看到奥萝拉随着音乐舞动着她的头和上身，于是她松开她的手，这样奥萝拉就可以旋转起来。然后，玛琳菲森让回到自己的节奏中，她们跳了很久，有时完全分开，几乎没有意识到对方的存在，而在其他时候，他们的双手重新相触，或者扣住对方的肩膀或臀部。

直到午后她们才停下来。奥萝拉快饿死了，而管弦乐队需要休息一下。玛丽菲森感谢他他们的帮助，奥萝拉把她从城堡带来的食物全部分给了他们。他们在花楸树的树荫下吃饭，躺着休息，闲聊，看着下午慢慢过去。

“你想不想再去看看你的姑姑们？”当天色渐渐暗下来的时候，玛丽菲森问。

“并不很想，”奥萝拉承认道， “我更愿意和你多跳几支舞。” 她叹了口气。“但我向他们保证过。”她突然想到一个主意，坐了起来，低头凝视着玛琳菲森。“也许我们可以邀请他们到这里来？ 还有其他想来的人吗？ 然后我们就可以开一个大型舞会了？” 当奥萝拉伸出她的手臂，比划着期望的大型舞会时，玛琳菲森吃吃笑了起来。“你还可以看到我的姑姑们不断摔倒在自己的翅膀上，撞到对方。”

“你为什么不早说？” 玛丽菲森邪恶地笑了，然后站起来，伸展着翅膀。她起飞的时候，带起一阵风席卷了奥萝拉。

几分钟后，第一批客人开始陆续到达。奥萝拉热情地跟他们打招呼，优雅地接受了用她能听懂的语言表达的生日祝福。她的姑姑们是最后一批到达的，她们兴奋地谈论着她们每个人的舞蹈技巧，以及其他人可以从她们身上学到多少东西。最后，玛琳菲森回来了，优雅地降落在奥萝拉身边。

“对出席者们还满意吗？”她问道。

“非常满意。谢谢！ ”奥萝拉回答，看着聚集在树林里，附近的河流里，还有他们头顶上的天空中上百的生灵。玛琳菲森清了清嗓子，吸引了大家的注意力，没过多久，谈话就平息了下来，大家的目光都转向了她们俩。奥萝拉尽可能大声地说话，感谢他们所有人的到来，并祝愿他们度过一个愉快的夜晚。

她说完，那令人难以忘怀的美妙音乐又开始了，突然间，每个人都动了起来。这真是令人叹为观止的景象。在她的城堡里，没有任何舞会可以与之相比。舞会都是井井有条、精心设计的，而这是自然的、混乱的最佳表现形式。空气中有一种原始的能量，一种特殊的魔法在她们一起舞动时流淌过所有生物，每个人都以自己的方式舞动，但是所有的一切都通过音乐联系在一起。

玛丽菲森再次握住奥萝拉的手，把她带到人群中，加入到其他生物之中。

随着夜晚的流逝，奥萝拉变得更加狂野，允许她的身体更加自由地舞动，而不是基于她她所知道的。她从周围的人身上获得了自信，看到他们在舞动中巨大的不同，但是她没有注意到他们脸上都带着同样的快乐。小仙子们大多在空中旋转，而树木战士们的舞步主要是跺脚。每个沃勒博格的共同点是它们短短的躯干活泼地扭动，尖尖的耳朵在挥舞。马库斯是一个长着翅膀的精灵，看起来很像一只两条腿的狼。他的四肢流畅地摆动着，看起来几乎是无骨的。一个年长的蘑菇仙子叫温德尔，她只是倚着手杖站着，随着音乐的节奏摇晃脑袋。

然后是玛琳菲森，她带着随意的优雅和美感跳着，奥萝拉没法不被她吸引住目光，她的目光从玛琳菲森闭上的双眼游移到她的双臂，她的手臂随风舞动，然后奥萝拉的眼光从她晃动的曼妙身体看向她赤裸的双足。整个晚上，他们大部分时间都在一起跳舞，她们的手多次相握，以便玛琳菲森能够让奥萝拉旋转，或者只是为了彼此能够亲近。

舞会一直持续到深夜，虽然奥萝拉表现得很好，但她的人类身体比大多数摩尔人民的还要疲惫。当大多数舞者开始结束这个夜晚的时候，奥萝拉只是凭借意志的力量站了起来，尽管她坚持说她没事。玛琳菲森开始鼓励其他人尽早离开，因为她意识到如果她想在日出前安然无恙地到达奥萝拉城堡，她就必须带着奥萝拉飞回城堡。

当她们终于又单独在一起的时候，玛琳菲森用她强有力的臂膀抱起了奥萝拉，金发女子还没来得及想清楚发生了什么，她们就飞到空中去了。

玛琳菲森无声无息地落在奥萝拉房间的阳台上。在奥萝拉十六岁生日之后，当她还不是女王的时候，她从来没有访问过这个人类王国，但是她已经多次从她的花楸树上看到她，晚上走到这个阳台上，所以她认为这一定通向她的房间。她抱着奥萝拉进屋，把她放在床上。

“我的马怎么办? ” 奥萝拉在玛丽菲森把毯子拉到肩上的时候慢吞吞地说。

“别担心。我会让迪亚瓦明早把它还给你。”

奥萝拉闭上眼睛，心满意足地点了点头。玛琳菲森把手从毯子下面抽出来，拇指在毯子上摩挲。

“晚安，奥萝拉。”

“晚安，”金发女孩重复道。

“玛琳菲森？” 当她感觉到精灵的手从她手中滑脱时，她的声音大了点。

“什么事，奥萝拉？” 玛丽菲森回答道，转身面向女王。

“谢谢。这是我过的最好的生日。” 奥萝拉那双疲倦的眼睛几乎滑稽地试图不再闭上，这使得她真诚的声明有点黯然失色。

玛丽菲森向前倾身，嘴唇轻轻地贴在奥萝拉的前额上。“不客气，小怪物。”

她走了几步就到了阳台。然后，眨眼之间，她就不见了。


	3. 19岁

在她十九岁生日那天，奥萝拉不用特意跑去摩尔王国了。在她的王国和邻国之间长期激烈的冲突终于解决之后，奥萝拉决定休息一下，这是她应得的。

她大部分时间都和玛丽菲森在摩尔王国，除了每天有那么几个小时，精灵会飞过她发誓要保护的王国，环顾大地，伸展羽翼，时不时地俯冲下来，查看摩尔王国的生灵。

奥萝拉会用这些时间到处闲逛，拜访她的姑姑们，或者与一些摩尔生灵用他们的母语深入地交谈。她喜欢和巴尔萨泽聊天而不需要玛琳菲森翻译，尽管他的语言对她来说发音比较困难。有时候，她会在玛琳菲森睡觉的附近河里洗澡，然后在周围的草地上晒干，或者爬上一棵比较高的树，看着玛琳菲森在远处翱翔。

在奥萝拉生日的前一天晚上，在愉快地谈论了一晚上星宿在她们各自种族中的故事后，她们在一棵巨大的白蜡树的阴影下睡着了。

奥萝拉在清晨的阳光中醒来，感到玛琳菲森的翅膀紧紧地罩在她的身上，令人安心。一起睡的时候精灵总是这么做，醒来的时候，翅膀轻柔地掠过她温暖的皮肤，每一次都让奥萝拉感到安全舒适。

她闻到了青草的气味和清新的清晨空气，慢慢地睁开了眼睛。当玛琳菲森沉睡着，双眼眨动，她纹丝不动的身体便成了焦点。奥萝拉的目光落在仙女紧闭的眼睛上，她微笑起来。

她总是很乐于先醒来，因为这种事很少发生。玛丽菲森有一次向她解释说，像她这样的成年人类只需要大约五个小时的睡眠，而她通常会在早晨第一缕阳光中醒来。但奥萝拉常常需要花再多两小时左右才能睁开眼睛。有时，玛琳菲森已经离开了她们通常在那里过夜的花楸树，但更多的时候，奥萝拉会发现她在她身边，看着她熟睡的身影，在奥萝拉睁开眼睛的时候温柔地微笑，或者凝视着天空，陷入沉思。奥萝拉怀疑玛琳菲森意识到她是多么喜欢在精灵身边醒来，所以她不会离开。不管怎样，她都不会抱怨。

奥萝拉看着玛丽菲森平稳缓慢的呼吸，感觉到她的胸部随着覆盖在她身上的翅膀的动作而起伏。玛琳菲森的脸上有种神情，是精灵醒着的时候几乎不允许自己有的那种平静、放松的表情，奥萝拉为之着迷，于是她只是单纯地盯着眼前的人儿看着。

她不知道自己为什么觉得有必要去触摸精灵，但在她思考前她的指尖已经在抚摸着玛琳菲森坚定的下巴。

玛琳菲森睁开一只闪着微光的眼睛。

“早上好，奥萝拉。”

“对不起，”奥萝拉说，拉开距离。“我不是故意吵醒你的。”

“没必要道歉。”

说完，玛琳菲森又闭上了眼睛，再次把她的翅膀伸展在奥萝拉上空。她现在还不想醒过来，让自己沉浸在这种简单的快乐之中。奥萝拉也闭上了眼睛，很快就发现自己又进入了梦乡。

她甚至没有想到今天是她的生日，直到至少十分钟以后，当意识到时，她的胸部一紧，她突然完全清醒了过来。她想起了过去几个星期以来在她脑海深处形成的那个愿望，一种焦虑的感觉突然袭上心头。她以前的愿望是某种形式的亲密关系，这种关系是建立在相互信任的基础上的，但奥萝拉怀疑，今年的愿望会更难以实现。

她终于鼓起勇气说出自己的愿望，小声地说了出来。

“和我一起去人类王国吧。”

一双黄色的眼睛立刻睁开了。玛丽菲森盯着奥萝拉充满希望的脸看了很长，而她的脸上充满了复杂的情绪，女王无法读懂。

然后仙女坐起身来，于是奥萝拉不得不做同样的事情，免得压到她一直躺在上面的翅膀。

“奥萝拉，”玛丽菲森开口，她的声音因睡眠而变得沙哑而粗糙，“我亲爱的，亲爱的奥萝拉。”

她举起右手，小心翼翼地把一缕金发拢到奥萝拉的耳朵后面。她等待着继续，直到她能够忍受低头看向善良的蓝眼睛。“我只想给你你想要的一切。但我不能这么做。”

奥萝拉内心先要抗议，争辩在去年的生日派对之后，玛琳菲森已经把她带回了自己的房间，并提醒精灵斯蒂芬国王已经去世多年了，他的恐怖统治早已被她王国的人们遗忘，人们反而把摩尔王国看作是一个神秘奇妙地方，即使是那些对摩尔人及其居民仍然怀有恶感的少数人也无法对他们的偏见采取行动，因为所有的铁器甚至工具在多年前就已经被处理掉了，而且处理方式比旋转的轮子有效得多。但是当她看着玛琳菲森的眼睛，看到那里的痛苦和恐惧时，她所有的失望和固执都变成了同情和理解。

她没有施加压力，而是笑了。

“那么，我可以再许一个愿望吗? ”

玛丽菲森全身似乎都放松了。

“当然可以，小怪物。”

奥萝拉沉思了几秒钟，直到一个想法直击中了她，她皱起了眉头。

“我真不敢相信我从来没有问过你这个问题，”她大声地问道。“你什么时候生日? ”

玛琳菲森显然吃了一惊。

“岁月没法用来衡量摩尔人的生命，”她回答说。“有些生物只能活到几个季节过去，而其他生灵可能在这个星球上生活数百年甚至数千年。所以我认为庆祝生日没什么意义。”

奥萝拉若有所思地点点头。

“但是什么时候呢? ”

看到奥萝拉那种非常人类的坚持，玛琳菲森的脸上不由得露出一丝笑容。

“我出生在一年中最短的一个夜晚的早些时候。”

“离现在只有几个星期了! ”奥萝拉高兴地说。

“23天，”玛琳菲森确认道。

“那就这么定了。我希望我们能一起庆祝你的生日。” 她给了玛琳菲森一个机会抗议，当她没有反对，于是她变得更加激动。“我可以为你准备一个派对。那会很棒的！ 我们跳舞，吃饭，我还会邀请所有你喜欢的人。”

“那么，就你一个人? ” 玛丽菲森带着调笑的微笑，脸红的奥萝拉用胳膊肘轻推了她一下。

“虽然你不愿承认，但我知道你也喜欢迪亚瓦。”

“只是因为当我突然把他变形的时候，看到他绊倒，我觉得很开心。”

“那么我们就这么定了吧? ”

“如果这是你想要的话。”

奥萝拉疯狂地点了点头，她的脑袋里已经充满了各种各样的想法，想让玛琳菲森的第一个生日派对成为她能想到最难忘和最令人惊讶的一个。

现在她没法在睡个回笼觉了，所以奥萝拉爬起来，想在附近的小溪里洗洗脸。然而，她刚迈出一步，就有一只手轻轻地抓住了她的手腕。奥萝拉转向玛丽菲森，玛丽菲森看着她，脸上的表情她以前只见过一次，那是在她十六岁生日的晚上。奥萝拉还没来得及问出了什么问题，玛琳菲森就开口了。

“你和我以前见过的任何人类都不一样。你的友好，你的爱，你的宽恕，我——”她停住了，沉思着她的话。“当你遇见我的时候，我在黑暗之中，如果没有你，我不可能挺得过去。” 奥萝拉把玛丽菲森的手握在自己的手里，轻轻地捏了捏。“你以不止一种方式把我的翅膀还给了我。”

奥萝拉笑得很开心，玛琳菲森表现出的信任和开放，这使她成为独一无二的她。

“我只是想让你知道这一点，”玛琳菲森补充说。她凝视着奥萝拉的眼睛，希望她能明白。“你要知道，我很感激你在我身边的每一刻。”

奥萝拉的微笑变得柔和了，她点了点头。“我也是。”

“也许有一天我能满足你的愿望，”玛琳菲森说。

“我很乐意，”奥萝拉回答说，“但是不着急。”

在放手之前，她用大拇指擦了擦玛琳菲森的手。快到河边的时候，她转过身来补充说: “尤其是还有个生日聚会要准备的时候！”


	4. 20岁

奥萝拉发现玛琳菲森坐在一块把她的领地和人类王国隔开大石头旁边。她的眼睛是闭着的，但奥萝拉不需要展示自己的存在。玛琳菲森的目光落在奥萝拉身上的同时站起身，张开双臂迎接奥萝拉照例的的拥抱。女王为自己的迟到道歉，并简短地解释她的一个顾问因为紧急事件耽搁了她，但是玛丽菲森挥手表示不在意，她向女王保证，一个人呆一会儿，远离摩尔人民和迪亚瓦不停的唠叨，绝对不是什么麻烦之事。

“当然，我更愿意见到你，”她总结道，奥萝拉露出了灿烂的笑容，这是玛丽菲森曾经认识的那个年轻女孩的遗风，而不是她成为的那个睿智的统治者。

“你考虑过今年的生日愿望了吗？” 她们进入森林后，玛琳菲森问道。

“想过一点，”奥萝拉说，若有所思地点了点头，“但我觉得今年我不想要什么愿望。”

“为什么呢？”玛丽菲森问。

奥萝拉耸耸肩。“我不知道该许什么愿。我已经觉得我拥有了我想要的一切。”

玛丽菲森点点头。“好吧，如果你决定改变主意的话，你还有大约十四个小时。”

她低头躲开一根低垂的树枝，离开了树林，沿着河边继续前进。过了几分钟，精灵又开口说话了。

“也许……”她可以看到奥萝拉的头转向了她，立刻觉得除了看女王的脸，哪里都不需要看。她是在犯傻。已经四年了。美好的，平静的四年。她一定能克服自己的恐惧了吧？精灵咽了口唾沫，想继续说下去。

“也许我们可以去人类王国。” 她终于瞥了一眼奥萝拉。“如果你还想的话？”

“真的吗？” 奥萝拉只是这么说，显然很惊讶。玛琳菲森点点头，然后皱起了眉头。“我宁愿不去参观那座古堡。”

“当然，”奥萝拉立即回应。她自己也很讨厌这个地方；她甚至无法想象对玛琳菲森来说那里有多么可怕。

他们先在三个仙子家停下。奥萝拉的姑姑们花了许多时间滔滔不绝地谈论她有多高，她有多快成熟。他们送给她一幅给她新城堡装饰用的摩尔王国的油画，奥萝拉很喜欢，并答应把它挂在她的房间里。

他们在出发前去看了迪亚瓦，因为她们永远都不会忘记他，就好像他是一个令人讨厌的远亲，而不是一个忠诚的仆人和一个亲密的朋友。

“你准备好了吗？” 奥萝拉问道。她正站在边界线上，背对着人类王国，忧心忡忡的眼睛观察着玛琳菲森不安的脸上每一个细微的差别。“你仍可以改变主意。”

“不，”精灵坚定地说，从奥萝拉的头上望向远方的大地。“是时候了，”她总结道，试图说服自己比女王更加相信这一点。

“你想去哪儿？”

奥萝拉沉思着，紧闭双唇。

“你想看看新城堡已经完成得怎么样了吗？ 我的意思是，你也可以从摩尔王国那里看到，但是没法近距离看，所以……”她慢慢地说道。

“我愿意，”玛琳菲森微笑着，最终低头看向蓝色的眼睛，从她在那里发现的温暖和爱慕中找到了自信。

奥萝拉点点头，努力控制住自己的激动之情。她不想让玛琳菲森觉得，如果她在任何时候选择退出，她会感到沮丧或失望。真的，奥萝拉很高兴看到玛丽菲森甚至想回到那个似乎只想伤害她的地方，那里有无情的国王和铁甲战士，他们拼命企图把她的头插在长矛上。

一年前，在她上一个生日的时候，奥萝拉并不理解玛琳菲森对人类王国及其居民的忧虑和恐惧。直到几个月后的一个宁静的夜晚，玛丽菲森向她吐露了她为什么这么害怕进入人类王国，而这以前从来不是一个问题。玛丽菲森特带着不寻常的困难解释说，她害怕的不是人类——不是真的害怕。她是摩尔生灵中最强大的生物之一，这也是多年前她被选为摩尔人守护者的原因。她体内的这种巨大力量可以生长森林，治愈人类的创伤，但同样可以将城市夷为平地，将整个国家夷为平地。有时候，在她缺乏安全感的时候，这种力量会让她害怕。

甚至在她被诅咒的那些年里，每当她离开摩尔王国的时候，她都会躲到阴影里，远远地看着，但从不允许自己被除迪亚瓦以外的任何人看到。她只有在打算伤害人类的时候才会向人类显露自己，她很清楚人类没有能力阻止她。直到奥萝拉改变了这一切。尽管女王经常谈到她的人类臣民的变化，他们如何不再将摩尔王国视为一种威胁，而是带着虔诚的惊奇看着它，玛琳菲森仍不禁担心如果她回到人类王国，她的行为会造成什么伤害。她害怕自己会察觉到一些不存在的威胁，然后把愤怒发泄到某个可怜的、毫无戒心的人类身上。在她的内心深处，她知道并不是所有的人类都像斯特凡一样，贪婪和对权力无止境的欲望并不是人类不可避免的特征，即使是那些多年来一直追杀她的士兵也只是奉命行事，受到关于摩尔王国人的危险和对未知事物的恐惧的吓人故事的驱使。

奥萝拉带领她向南，以确保不会偏离边界太远。这里没有什么可看的，只有绿色的牧场，偶尔有一些灌木或树木，当然还有远处隐约可见的熟悉的城堡。很少有人居住在如此接近摩尔王国的地方，因此边界周围的地区基本上没有人烟。她认为一旦她的新城堡完工，这一切都会改变。她选择的地点可以在短短几分钟内让她从东门到石像屏障，这并非巧合。

在她们绕过一个拐角后，那座完工一半的城堡出现在她们面前，摩尔王国的森林也不再遮挡着她们的视线。在她们到达施工现场的几分钟内，奥萝拉解释了很多，并指出一两年后完工的城堡会是什么样子。将会建起高大的塔楼，一些已经可以在石头建筑中看到的开放空间将被装上彩色玻璃窗，这些玻璃窗肯定会在这座新城堡的大厅里留下令人惊叹的多彩灯光。

没过多久，玛琳菲森就发现远处有一个人影朝他们走来。奥萝拉没有注意到玛琳菲森的肢体语言的变化，她向前迈出了保护性的一步，半保护着仙女不受那个正在靠近的人的伤害。她的手抓住了玛琳菲森的手，当奥萝拉认出的建筑师助理马格纳斯在他们面前深深鞠躬时，她的拇指在手背上摩擦着圆圈。他几乎没看高个子精灵一眼，径自向他的女王致辞，对她的来访表示惊讶，并告诉她最近的事态发展。奥萝拉兴致勃勃地点了点头，在他说完后拒绝了他进一步提供帮助的建议。

“如果不会打扰到任何工人的话，我想我们可能打算到处走走。”

“当然不会，陛下，”马格纳斯回答道，又深深地鞠了一躬，然后离开了。

奥萝拉领着玛琳菲森散步，告诉她更多关于城堡和城堡内部的布局。当她们看完了现在所能看到的一切，奥萝拉问冒险远离摩尔王国还好吗。她没有什么特别的想法，所以当玛琳菲森点头同意的时候，她带着精灵来到一片看起来很有趣的树林里。奥萝拉总是觉得森林很迷人，她可以在森林里漫步几个小时。当她们到达一块很大的开阔地时，林线停了下来，她几乎要失望了。

“我们去那边看看好吗？” 奥萝拉指着前方的一座小建筑问道，这是目前地平线上唯一可见的建筑。

玛丽菲森同意了，她把翅膀贴近背部，紧紧跟着奥萝拉，向山上走去。

外面有两个人影，在离房子不远的地里干活。玛琳菲森早在奥萝拉之前就发现了他们，并指出了他们在远处的位置。两个农民都没有注意到他们，全神贯注于他们的工作，直到奥萝拉隔着标志着他们所有地尽头的围栏跟离得更近的那个致意的时候他们才注意到。他们脸上露出困惑的表情，然后似乎有什么东西触动了那个女人的记忆，她脸上的表情很容易被描述为不幸的恐惧，随后她立刻跪倒在地，低下了头。“哦。不不。请不要，”奥萝拉急忙说，但是那个男人已经在做同样的事情了，他也意识到他们的客人是谁，尽管她的头上明显没有王冠。“请起。我们不是故意要打扰你们的。”

“您没有，殿下，一点也没有，”那人说，慢慢起身，虽然他仍旧低着头。“我们能为您和，”他大胆看了一眼玛琳菲森，“您的朋友做些什么呢，殿下？”

“哦，我们正要去散步，我们看见——”奥萝拉歪着头，认出了她。“等等。我认识你。几年前你带着女儿来找我。达莉亚，是不是？” 她记起那个女孩，当时还不到十四岁，但已经是一个技艺高超的木工了。她的父母曾试图让她在当地的木匠那里当学徒，但他拒绝了，因为她是个女孩。他们绝望地朝见奥萝拉，恳求她让木匠改变主意。与之相反，她让王国里最好的木工培养这个女孩。

“是的，殿下，”那人回答，“我们非常感激您给她的机会。”

“我猜你这些日子见到她的次数越来越多了，因为现在她正在新城堡里忙活呢？” 奥萝拉问道。

他的回答被两个孩子的尖叫声淹没了，两个孩子从房子里跑出来，喊着他们的母亲，但是当他们发现他们的客人时，他们停止了喊叫。“这是阿希拉，”男人说，一边摸着女儿的黑发。“还有我们的儿子，伊沙玛。”

“孩子们，这是奥萝拉女王，”女人接着说。孩子们懂得要鞠躬，动作有点笨拙。

“你好，”奥萝拉和蔼地说，弯下身子，向两个孩子伸出一只手。他们握了握手，然后充满疑惑地望向父母。一旦见到女王的新鲜劲过去了，他们就瞥向奥萝拉的同伴，两人同时惊掉了下巴。

“哇，”看起来只有八岁的伊沙玛说。他睁大眼睛，慢吞吞说出了那个词，“她有翅膀！”

“还有角！” 阿希拉喊道，她比她兄弟大一点。“我能摸摸它们吗？” 她问玛琳菲森。

玛琳菲森不安地望着奥萝拉，无声地请求帮助。女王只是友好地点了点头表示鼓励，玛琳菲森皱了皱眉头，疑惑地看着她面前的小型人类，然后慢慢地弯膝，轻轻地低下头，好让女孩能够到她黑色的角。

“哇哦，”阿希拉一边说着，一边用手摸索着表面的棱纹。

“我也能摸摸吗？” 伊沙玛怯生生地问道，从他姐姐身后偷偷看着。玛丽菲森点点头，似乎克服了害羞。当他的手抚过她的一只角时，他咯咯地笑了起来。“感觉怪怪的。” 女孩用肘撞了他一下。“别这么粗鲁。”

玛琳菲森闪过一个非常邪恶的微笑，她还没来得及提醒自己这不是一个恰当的反应，女孩也对她微笑了一下。

“对不起，”男孩说着，放开了玛琳菲森的角，拨弄着他衬衫上一根松散的线。

“没关系，”玛琳菲森觉得有必要让他安心，他抬起头看着她时，有点内疚地看着他。

“我希望我有角，”阿希拉叹了口气，然后她也放手了，于是精灵可以抬起头。

“还有翅膀，”她弟弟补充道，挥动着手臂模仿飞行。阿希拉一再点头表示赞同。

“谢谢你，天使女士！”她一边说，一边拉着哥哥的手跑回她父母和奥萝拉身边。

玛琳菲森站起身来，转向另一个方向，花了一会儿时间拍掉衣服上一些想象中的污垢。她发现真的很难抹去脸上的笑容。当她加入奥萝拉的时候，女王正专心致志地听着农场日常生活的描述。当她还和姑姑们住在小屋里的时候，她有一个小小的花园，但是和这个农场相比，那花园不算什么，它提供了一个家庭的生产资料，而且不能简单地由两个人来管理。

奥萝拉意识到自己妨碍了这对夫妇的工作，于是在几分钟的谈话后道了别。看到玛琳菲森离开，孩子们都很伤心，当精灵张开翅膀的时候，孩子们看起来既惊讶又敬畏，好像在挥动翅膀，就像她常常在迎接奥萝拉来到摩尔王国的时候那样。

“你和孩子相处得真好，”奥萝拉在她们快要回到边境的路上说。

“特别是在我不想的时候，”玛琳菲森笑着回忆起她第一次见到这个金发小女孩的情景，她现在是两个王国的王后。

奥萝拉好奇地看着玛琳菲森。

“你有没有想过要个自己的孩子？”

玛琳菲森沉默了一会儿，回忆起许多年前的事情。

“我考虑过一次，”她最终回答。“但我已经有一段时间没有考虑过这个问题了。”

奥萝拉意识到玛琳菲森提到的那段时间一定是她和斯蒂芬交往的时候，她感到身体里有什么不舒服的东西，从她的喉咙开始，像一种病一样蜷缩在她的胃窝里。

“你呢，小怪物？”玛琳菲森问道。

“我想我可能想要几个。总有一天。如果有机会的话。”奥萝拉微笑着说，尽管她怀疑机会永远不会出现。


	5. 21岁

“今年我没有什么愿望，”奥萝拉在摩尔王国边境一碰到精灵就大声说道。这是一个阴天，但不是令人不愉快的寒冷的一天，而奥萝拉的脸颊因为奔跑而通红。

玛琳菲森抬起头，对这种奇怪的问候感到非常惊讶。“这和去年一样吗？ 你什么都想不出来吗？”

“不，”奥萝拉开始说，但是她的勇敢似乎消失了，她犹豫了一下，然后继续说，“不是这样的。”

精灵注意到了，给奥萝拉一点时间鼓起勇气。

“我想要一样东西，”她慢吞吞地说，“但前提是你也想这么做。”

玛琳菲森点点头，静静地请求奥萝拉继续。

“我想让你吻我。”

玛琳菲森静静地站了一会儿。奥萝拉开始怀疑她是否听到了，或者她听到了，这个想法对她来说可能是如此糟糕，以至于她想不出一个回应的方法，但这个年长的女人似乎又活过来了，缓缓走向她。站在在奥萝拉面前几英寸的地方，玛琳菲森温柔地用手捧起年轻女王的脸，身体前倾，在她的额头上轻轻地吻了一下。

“不，不是那样的，”奥萝拉抱怨道，当玛琳菲森退后，她们的目光再次相遇。“一个真正的吻！”

玛琳菲森叹了口气，往后退开。

“小怪物……”她摇摇头，看着地面。

“怎么？” 奥萝拉说，无法掩饰她的悲伤。她咬着下嘴唇，这是她多年来养成的一个紧张的习惯。“如果你不愿意，就不必这么做。”

“不是那样的……”玛琳菲森坦白道。

“然后呢？” 奥萝拉问道，尽量不去理会她听到玛琳菲森坦诚时心跳的加速。她继续说着，声音越来越小，害怕她下一个问题的答案。

“你怕我会像斯蒂芬国王那样吗？”

“绝对不是。” 玛丽菲森立刻回答道，她强调每一个音节里，她现在看着奥萝拉的眼神更加激烈，她希望这个年轻的女人能够牢记这一点：“你一点也不像他。”

她等着，直到奥萝拉点头理解。玛琳菲森可以感觉到女王仍然有疑问，于是她歪着头，寻找合适的词语。

“奥萝拉，”她开口，“你已经长成了一个如此美丽的年轻女人。我真的很荣幸能够目睹这一切，我将永远感谢你的原谅，感谢你在我做了这一切之后，还允许我成为你的朋友。” 奥萝拉张开嘴想要做出反应，但是玛琳菲森知道她只会告诉她所有的事情都已经被原谅和忘记了，就像她以前无数次所做的那样，所以她很快继续说下去。

“我不能冒险为了一些更加复杂和不确定的事情而损害我们现有的一切。我不想失去你，”她承认。

奥萝拉又向前一步，精灵没有退开，于是她把玛琳菲森的手握在自己的手里。

“你不必害怕。”

玛丽菲森苦笑起来。

“但我很害怕。”

她叹了口气，低头看着他们交缠的手。

“我很害怕，”她重复道，“害怕我内心的黑暗。我让这种黑暗统治了我这么长时间。我担心它可能会再次接管，最终比曾经对你伤害的更深。”

玛丽菲森艰难地咽了口唾沫。既然已经迈出了第一步，她不妨把一切都说出来。

“我怕你和我在一起不会幸福，因为你可以有一个你的同类，一个更像你的人，一个你了解的人。一个可以陪你白头偕老的人。” 玛琳菲森终于抬起头来，看着奥萝拉的漂亮眼睛，她的表情不知怎么变得柔和了一些。

“你是如此凡人，奥萝拉，而我要到几百年以后才会死去。我怕我的心承受不了。”

奥萝拉紧握着玛琳菲森的手。

“你忘了我是被三个小精灵养大的，”她微笑着，试图打消沉重的氛围。“有时候我觉得我对每两年才出现在新月池塘的垂钓仙女的了解比我对人类的了解还要多。而且，”她接着说，“我一个人类也不想要。你知道有多少贵族把我介绍给他们的儿子，希望我喜欢他们，这样他们就能保护我的王国了吗？ 但我从来没有。因为你才是我想要的。” 终于把这些话大声说出来，谈论这些，她感到一种压倒一切的解脱感。

“我不知道你是怎么想的，”她继续说道，“但是如果是我的话……我宁愿只拥有你一会儿，也不愿从未有过。”

玛琳菲森几乎不知不觉地点了点头。

“不管怎样，”奥萝拉耸了耸肩，仍然握住玛琳菲森的手，“如果你不想要的话就不需要成真。只是一个吻。还有足够的时间来解决所有问题。我们可以一起努力。当然，如果你愿意的话。”

“没有什么比这更让我想要的了，”玛琳菲森特吐息。

然后她向前靠了靠，一只手摸索着奥萝拉的脖颈，另一只手移向她的背部。玛琳菲森的嘴唇轻轻刷过奥萝拉的嘴唇，她的翅膀环绕着女王的小小的身躯，一道阴影笼罩了他们。奥萝拉加深了吻，她的手在玛琳菲森的腰上，把她拉得更近。当什么东西刺到她的嘴唇时，她发出一声轻微的喘息，她感觉到玛琳菲森的魔法释放到她体内，温暖了她的皮肤，就像菲利普曾经让她喝的酒一样。这种感觉传遍了她的全身，在她和玛丽菲森接触的地方最为强烈。它就在她的皮肤下面，让她的胳膊上起了鸡皮疙瘩。这绝对令人兴奋。

一定是好几分钟后，她们才不情愿地分开。她们的眼睛一直闭着，奥萝拉的前额靠在玛琳菲森的鼻梁上，站在那里享受着彼此的拥抱。

“现在我真的不知道明年要求什么了，”奥萝拉说，她的声音中带着明显的笑意。

玛琳菲森摇摇头，但是她的嘴角却露出了微笑。

“你太抬举我了，小怪物。”


End file.
